The present invention falls within the general class of racetrack amusement devices wherein each player is assigned a racing vehicle and is capable of maneuvering to a limited extent the speed and path of travel of the vehicle. More particularly, the present invention includes a control section wherein each player attempts to direct his vehicle along the faster of two guiding channels, and mechanism within the vehicles for causing same to somersault off of the trackway where a vehicle moving along the faster of the channels crashes into the rear of a vehicle moving along the slower of the channels.